


A Bond That Cannot Be Broken

by hope_solo20



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, F/F, Family in the making, Fluff, Human AU, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Same with tags, Smut, bellow diamond - Freeform, diamonds are life, i wrote it for smut, will add more charcters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: A look into the life of Belle Diamante a teacher and Yevette Diamante a CEO.





	1. Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i wanted to at least start my Human AU for the diamonds. Don't worry! i will update chapter 2 of a diamond's happiness part 2, i didn't forget about that story. i hope you enjoy this story! i loved writing it...so enjoy sinners!! please also don't be afraid to leave a like or even a comment bellow! you can find me on twitter at (@Diamond0bsessed) the "O" is a zero and on Tumblr at (obsessed-with-diamonds)

“Yevette, darling, where are you? Are you home?” Belle made her way around the dark mansion sized house. She flipped on the light to the kitchen and saw a small note with cursive writing on the marble island. Next to it, was a bouquet of yellow roses, trimmed and washed to perfection. Also sitting there was a tall slim bottle of her and her wife’s favorite wine. Belle dropped her bags on the counter and picked up the note and examined it like a crime scene. Her soft, gentle hands rubbed the note lightly between her fingers; she began to read it. “dear belle, I had to go out and run some errands, will be back with haste, I promise. Love you dearly and happy anniversary, Yevette.”

Belle gave a small smile and placed the note back on the counter then proceeded to walk to their shared bedroom. Kicking her shoes off as soon as she stepped in the door way, blue slowly made her way to the edge of the bed. She undid her bun and allowed her long deep brown hair to fall free as she laid back on the bed. Oh, how that felt so bliss on her back. Tight muscles finally relaxing as it encountered the plushy bed spread and micro-foam mattress. Belle is a teacher at the elite learning academy and today was a little rough. Initially going to study for a law degree, like her parents, she instead turned her path and found a love in children and teaching. She can teach almost any subject and every grade level. Her passion for the occupation is what made her a great teacher. Any and every student that had her in class, passed with high colors and totally transformed into a respectful “A” student. Today, on a Friday before spring break out of all days, they gave her high school kids who were supposed to be learning trigonometry. Instead, she was cat called, disrespected and the class became a circus. Teens on their phones and throwing paper, students walking out, and the noise volume was enough to wake up the other side of the world. Belle huffed a bit as she thought about how her day went, thank god that part was over. Now she can spend her anniversary the right way, with her one and only Yevette.

It didn’t take very long for Yevette to come home. She was home right after Belle took a place on the couch, wine glass in hand and a silk robe on her body. She sat comfortably on the couch with her knees bent and her arm resting on the side. Her saturated blue silk robe hanged slightly gaped to revel that she wasn’t wearing anything for the top; her breasts were lazily hanging apart from each other. Yevette placed her bags on the same counter and walked over to Belle and placed a kiss on top of her head.

“hey sweetheart, I see you’re comfortable in PJ’s and with the wine.” Yevette gave a small smile and moved her hands to Belle’s shoulders; rubbing them steadily. Those skilled hands could put her to sleep in an instant, or, in the mood in a heartbeat. 

“I was waiting for you to come home. It was a long and stressful day at work today. I couldn’t wait to see you.” Belle leaned her head to the side as she felt her tense muscles finally unwind after a tense day. 

Yevette stopped her motions and that caused Belle to let out a disappointed groan.

Yevette chuckled and took off her jacket, “give me a second dear, I need to get comfy too.” She smiled as her jacket revealed those distracting shoulders in a sleeveless ladies’ dress shirt. She placed her way over priced jacket on the coat rack and walked to their room. From there, she stripped off her causal clothing and changed into her nightwear. But not just any nightwear, she wore her laced, black thong and a matching bra that pushed her breast up just a tad. She covered up with her pajama set that looked like a business suit itself.

When Yevette made her way back to the couch, she made herself comfy right next to belle and picked up the glass of wine that was set out just for her; courtesy of belle. The two spent the beginning of their night watching a romantic comedy and cuddling on the couch. Then, after that, it led up to the most important part of their night. Belle sat up and placed her hand lightly on Yevette’s chest; her nails were tracing the collar bone. 

“Yevette darling, I have been waiting for this all day.” She smiled, looking at those plump lips. Belle placed her head in the space between her shoulder and neck. 

Yevette huffed a bit feeling the change in position and in mood. She tilted her head back and let blue work her magic on her. Belle’s tongue made way all the way back to her jaw, where she placed a kiss to end her trail. Slowly, she moved so that she was sitting on Yevette’s lap, facing her as she lightly rubbed her lips on Yevette’s. Belle’s hips started a rhythm on her partners, slow and steady.

Finally, Yevette connected their lips; both moved with need and with experience. Their lips crashed together in harmony, tongues clashing in between; it was like a dance. Belle’s hands moved through Yevette’s short, dirty blonde hair and then slowly moved down to her breast. With delicate hands, she massaged each one and rolled her thumbs over her nipples that were poking through her clothes. Yevette moaned as she broke the kiss, she tilted her head back as she enjoyed the sensation that heated up with each pleasurable move.

Belle started to unbutton Yevette’s shirt. Slowly but surely, she finally made her way down to the last button. Moving the shirt out of the way, she could finally see what Yevette had in store for her. Belle traced her nails on the abs of her lover, intentionally trancing her slowly, knowing very well that this would make Yevette go crazy. Belle undid her robe, letting it fall between her and Yevette. Her breast hanged between the two and her hair fell over her left shoulder. Those dainty navy-blue panties never stood a chance once the foreplay between the two started. Belle unhinged Yevette’s bra from the front and pushed it to the side

“hmmm, I have always loved your chest. It’s so perfect for you, it’s toned, yet soft; just like you.” Belle hummed as she took Yevette’s breast in her hands.

“ha, I’m not as soft as you,” Yevette taunted back, “your shape is so beautiful; I love your curves.”

Yvette brought her hands to gently run them over Belle’s curves and down to her stomach. Slowly she started to trail lower until she came across the wet spot that dared to start dripping. She began to run her fingers up and down Belle’s covered clit, gently rubbing the hardening bud; slick gathering on her fingers. Belle let out a low moan as she placed her hands on Yevette’s shoulder. Taking it as an opportunity, Yevette took her mouth and sucked on Belle’s left nipple. Drawing her tongue lazily across it every now and then. Belle started to move her hips with the rhythm of Yevette’s fingers, trying to gain more and more friction as time went by. Within minutes, blue released on Yevette’s fingers while still sitting on her lap with her panties still on. With her fingers soaked, as well as part of her lap, Yevette helped Belle ride out her first out of many orgasms.

Yevette took those stained fingers and brought them to her lips for a taste, “are you finished are ready? That was fast.” Yevette smirked and kissed Belle on the lips.  
Belle broke this kiss and huffed at Yevette, “s-shut up, you know I can last so much longer and take so much more.”

“prove it.”

Belle smiled and got off Yevette and down on her knees, “take these off and I can show you.”

Belle moved to Yevette’s waistband and worked them off; sliding them with ease. Once her pants and her flashy underwear was off, Belle began to kiss her inner thighs and spread her on the couch. Each kiss got closer and closer to Yevette’s heat; avoiding it each time. It wasn’t until Yevette grabbed Belle’s head and positioned her head over her swollen slit.

“This is where I need attention, please Belle, stop stalling.” Yevette said with lust clouding her brain.

“Stalling,” Belle scoffed, “I would never do such thing.” Belle moved Yevette’s legs further apart and placed them over her shoulders. “I can see that is where I need to pay attention to, you are dripping all over the couch dear.” Belle placed a kiss small kiss on Yevette’s clit.

“y-y-you shouldn’t talk, you made a mess on my pants,” she tried to give a sly grin down at Belle, “they are saturated”

“does someone not want to get eaten out? Because I can just leave you here to deal with yourself if you like. I am very fond of you playing with yourself anyways.”

“NO!” Yevette cleared her throat, “I mean, please, no. I really need some relief.”

“well I guess I could give you something, and I can make you come faster than you did to me.” Belle ran a finger through Yevette’s heat. 

“Want to bet?”

“Oh, I do, that’s just how confidant I am.”

Belle dove right in and aimed for Yevette’s clit. With precise movements, she licked and sucked Yevette to pleasure. She knew her lover in and out, knowing what would drive her crazy in a matter of minutes, no, in a matter of seconds. With her skilled mouth, belle could feel her lover getting closer and closer. She could fell Yevette’s hips jerk every time she swiped her tongue across her clit. A mess was starting to smear across her face as she brought her wife to her end goal. Moans from above and a hard grasp of her hair made Belle positive that she was doing everything right.

Already Yevette knew she was going to lose this bet, she was really close. She should have known that Belle knew her body well. Her hands raked through Belle’s hair, grabbing tighter with each swipe of her tongue. In her mind, she was trying and trying to avoid releasing early. She was so sensitive, especially after foreplay. Belle was going to win and there is nothing that Yevette can do except accept sweet defeat.

“a-a-hhh Belle, I-I-c-can’t hold on anymore,” Yevette moaned out

Belle lift her face and used her fingers to keep the pressure of pleasure going. “that’s it dear, come for me. Just let it out, I know you can do it.” 

Belle felt Yevette stifle a moan and convulsed in pleasure, shaking as she released on the person below her.

Belle guided Yevette through her orgasm, coaxing her as her muscles relaxed. As Belle removed her fingers and leaned back on her knees, she admired the view of her human in a state of pure bliss.

As Yevette came to, she saw the smirk that laid on Belle’s face. The mess she made was stained on her face. Yevette closed her legs and Belle leaned to place her head on her lap.

“I won the bet darling,” Belle smiled, “I finished you faster than you finished me.”

“how bad did you beat me?” Yevette said accepting her defeat. “I’m too much in a good mood to argue.”

“how about forty-five seconds.”

Yevette sat up with speed, “no way, that’s over exaggerating it.”

Belle pulled out her phone that had the timer app open to the stopwatch, she brought it up to Yevette and it read, “45.67 seconds”

Unbelieved, Yevette felt baffled. Her blush darkened and started to spread across her face. Her hands covered her face, through her fingers she could see that smirk still plastered on her face. She smiled and started to laugh.

“what do you wish to do since you won our wager?” Yevette chuckled.

Belle climbed up Yevette once more and leaned in close to her ear, “I want you to fuck me senseless like I’m an object. Tie me up and leave marks all over my body. Spank me, and overstimulate me, make me yours. I want you to dominate me, show me who the boss is.”

Yevette’s was a bit taken back, but smiled none the less, “if you want it like that so bad, then you shall have it.” She stood up and guided Belle up with her, “let’s go to our bed, we have more room and objects in there after all.”

When they got to the room, Yevette playfully took Belle and threw her on the bed. Then, Yevette went to their dresser, the bottom one was always locked, but it had its reason. Yevette took the key that was tapped to the bottom of the drawer right above it and unlocked their special drawer. Once unlocked, she pulled out various items. Handcuffs, some black rope, a small vibrator, a riding crop, and a harness with a blue dildo that was the largest they had in size. 

Coming back to the bed, Yevette took Belle and tied her to the bed frame, locking both arms to the to the headboard and taking the black soft rope and securing it to her ankles and onto the footboard.

“mmm…so what are you going to do to me? I see you have me all tied up at the moment.”

“if you keep up the attitude, I’m going to put that pretty little mouth to work; And I really wouldn’t mind it” Yevette warned as she strapped into the harness and put the dildo in place.

Yevette climbed on the bed and moved to the side. With the riding crop in her hand, Yevette traced Belle’s breast and down to her stomach; circling very close to a spot that needed attention. Swiftly, Yevette swat the riding crop on the side of Belle’s stomach; Belle giving a small yelp as it made contact. A small red spot slowly started to appear where Yevette hit her.

“Belle,” Yevette said out of character, and a bit worried, “you remember our safe words, right? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Belle smiled, “of course I remember, it’s our favorite colors. Mine is blue and yours is yellow. You don’t have to worry about hurting me, I have a very high pain tolerance and I will always tell you if you were.” 

Yevette smiled back and picked up where they left off. She held the crop with more confidence and, again, traced it on belle’s body. Throughout the tracing, Yevette placed several more hits on blue’s body; small welts covered her.

Yevette placed the crop on the bed side table and lowered herself to belle’s body. First, she started to kiss and caress every mark she made on Belle’s body. Kissing them softly, making sure that she kept her lips there long enough to give pain, yet pleasure. After the kiss, she would give it a long single lick, as to seal it off. Then she moved to her breast, teasing Belle’s breast and sucking on them harshly; leaving dark blotches across her chest; even giving her nipples a bit once or twice. Once she was done with the twelve marks, each one for the years spent together (counting dating) and playing with her breast, she climbed on the bed and made her way in between Belle’s legs. Yevette took her legs and placed them on her shoulders and laid on her stomach. She saw how much Belle need her, oh god she was soaked. 

“I see that you want some attention down here, am I right?” Yevette cooed as she took her fingertips and traced her inner thigh.

“y-yes” Belle looked between her legs.

Just then Yevette bit her inner thigh, “yes what?” teeth marks were red on her skin.

“a-hhhh, yes mistress.” Belle corrected 

“better”

Yevette took her lips and kissed Belle’s lower ones, drawing out small moans from her. Just as Belle did to her, Yevette started off with long, flat licks up her slit; savoring the sweet taste of her wife. Yevette then took her fingers and spread her labia, exposing her to the cool air around her. Her licks became more and more focused on her clit, circling around it and giving it a suck every now and then.

“oooohh, yes mistress, just like that.” Belle’s chest was heaving up and down, and she was clenching her fist as much as she could. 

Yevette could tell that she was almost at her breaking point, so after one more suck at her clit, she pulled away and retreated back to her knees.

With a disappointed moan, Belle tried to find some sort of friction between her legs, but with those ropes tied to her, she wouldn’t get anything out of it; it only made her heat throb even more.

“oh please, Yevette, I need to come one time just to feel better. You don’t know how bad I need it. I feel like I’m going to explode!” Belle whined as she still tried to rub her thighs together.

“Oh, you need to calm down, all that thrashing around will only delay that orgasm that you so desperately need.” Yevette smirked, “in fact,” she took of the strap on, “you could put that mouth to work and finish me one more time. Once I’m finished, you get your turn.”

Belle’s face was covered with a blush, “y-yes mistress”

Yevette moved up to sit on Belle’s face, “better make it good pet.”

Like before, Belle took her tongue and swiped up Yevette’s heat, making her mistress moan in the process. Her tongue was stiff as she traced all over Yevette’s heat. She poked and prodded at her entrance, thrusting her tongue in and out. Yevette seemed to like it because as soon as Belle removed it, a gush of wetness dripped onto her face and down her chin. Belle moved to her clit and sucked it harshly, lapping at it every once in a while. She could hear Yevette moans get louder and louder. Even her hips were moving to the rhythm of Belle’s tongue.

Yevette was going to lose it, her hips were grinding down on the tongue beneath her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax.

“A-hh, Belle, just like that…I-I-I’m gonna…” Yevette stiffened up over the probing tongue. Her mouth hung open, yet no noise came out; her legs felt like jelly.

Belle couldn’t help but laugh at her wife that was still on top of her. Her licks became flatter and slower, helping Yevette through her climax. Once Yevette had calmed down, she removed herself from Belle and stood to the side. she studied Belle and saw the mess she had on her face, all of her juices stained it. 

Yevette bent over Belle’s face and started to clean her with her tongue, licking up all of her wetness that she left on her. To tie it off, she kissed Belle passionately, tasting her all over her mouth. Yevette finally pulled away and started to unhinge Belle’s hand, giving only slight freedom to her pet. Yevette grabbed the small vibrator and turned it on the highest setting. She rubbed it around Belle’s body, erecting her nipples and causing goosebumps to raise on her skin. Once she was done playing with belle, she moved the vibrator right between her legs. She held it there and watched as Belle twist and turned by the over stimulation it was giving her. Wanting to grab it with her free hands, but knowing if she did, she wouldn’t be able to come again tonight. Belle was grasping the sheets for dear life as she felt the vibrations throughout her body; she felt it radiate anywhere and everywhere. 

Yevette knew that her poor little Belle wasn’t going to last if she kept this up. So, after a couple of agonizing minutes, she pulled the vibrator from its place, turned it off and grabbed the dildo that she took off before. Yevette placed the dildo back in its harness and back on her body. She climbed up onto the bed and aligned the toy up to Belle’s entrance. She grinded the dildo up and down the wet slit of Belle. This only made the desperation in Belle grow to extreme levels. She even tried to slip it in without Yevette noticing, only to be chaste by Yevette by pulling it away completely.

“oh, please mistress, I need you.” Belle looked into Yevette’s eyes. “I need to be filled by you and fucked senseless, forgetting my name and overstimulated.”

Belle moaned out as just the tip of the toy was slipped in. Her legs were shaking, and her focus was almost lost. She was going to cave if she didn’t get something soon.

“You need to be patient my dear, with patience, comes rewards.” She pinned belle’s arms above her head and rested her head in on shoulder, her hot breath was making belle excited, “and you and I both know, you need this reward.”

With a quick trust, Yevette managed to fit the entire toy inside Belle. Her eyes shot open wide, shocked at the sudden trust and the feeling at being filled. 

“ah-h Yevette!” Belle practically screamed out.

She knew her wife, that scream wasn’t just of pleasure, it had a bit of pain in it. Yevette stopped her movements and dropped her character once again to check on her wife; to make sure she was okay.

“Belle, sweetie, breathe for me,” she took her hands and massaged her at her thighs, her fingers lightly traced her. “relax your muscles, and breath. In and out, there you go.”

Yevette took her thumb and began to massage the root of belle’s clit. Once she did that, she could feel the tense that belle had loosen up and away. Her legs fell as she  
unclenched her muscles. She knew she was okay once she saw Belle open her eyes at her and smiled.

“I’m ready. You can move now.” Belle huffed out as she leaned back and grabbed the sheets. An even darker blush now plastered her face; but that smile was still there.

Yevette smiled back and began at a slow pace, the toy gathering slick with each movement. She took belle’s hands back in hers and intertwine both of them. 

After a couple of minutes of slow trusts, Yevette picked up the pace. Each movement was calculated at a specific time, each that sent pleasure to Belle; hitting all of the right places. Inside the harness, a small part of the blue toy rubbed perfectly at her clit. So, with every thrust into Belle, she got her pleasure for herself.

“oh yes, please give me more mistress!” she huffed as Yevette sped up.

Again, Yevette leaned down to Belle’s ear, “you love this don’t you? Being degraded down to nothing, being fucked senseless. Crying my name as you seize up over and over again. Remember my sweet pet, you are mine. I control you, you belong to me.” Yevette licked the shell of her ear. “I’m going to make sure you can’t walk In the morning.”

Belle was done, she came right when Yevette finished her lick. Her legs seized up and she shook as she tried to stop Yevette trusting into her, but it was no use. Those ropes she had tied to her ankles kept her legs nice and wide, giving Yevette all the power to do whatever she pleased. Soon, Belle was feeling her second, third, fourth, fifth orgasm wrack her body; only a small time between them. 

Yevette’s trust became sloppy as she herself found her release. She finally let her movements come to a slow stop; both women were breathless, they each were exhausted. After a couple of minutes Yevette pulled out and moved off of Belle. She undid her ropes and threw them to the side. Then, she worked on the straps to undo their strap on. As she did, she took a glance at a well spent woman with a satisfaction smile on her face; she almost looked asleep.

Once Yevette was free from the objects, she moved beside Belle and took her in her arms; spooning her from behind. 

“how was that love? Did you enjoy yourself?” Yevette placed her head in the nook of Belle’s shoulder and neck; she could smell the coconut shampoo she uses.

Belle murmured in content, “it was wonderful love, thank you so much.” she turned on her back so now Yevette was on her soft, supple chest. “though, I will be sore for a bit.  
Thank god it’s spring break”

Yevette grabbed the comforter at the end of the bed and pulled it up to her Belle, coving their naked forms. “well that means I did my job right then.” Yevette smirked up at her.

Belle gasped playfully and gave Yevette a little swat on her ass, “watch it dear.”

“oh love, you know how much I love to take hits. Come on, do it again.” Yevette snarked back.

“you keep it up, and I just might have to use the paddle on you.”

The two of them laughed as they made themselves comfortable. Belle ran her hands through Yevette’s soft, short hair. Soon, there breaths where in sync with each other. All was quiet, until Belle raised a question.

“Yevette, can I ask you something?” she looked down at the woman on her bare chest.

Yevette looked up to meet those lovely blue eyes, “of course baby, what is it?”

“well, we have been married for six years as well at dated for six…and I thought maybe it was time to add another to our lives”

“wow babe, I didn’t know you were polyamorous? I mean...”

“No Yevette! Not like that, I mean, have you every thought about the possibility of having a baby?” Belle’s face started to blush a bit because she thought she was embarrassing.

“Oh! Well of course I have, it’s crossed my mind a couple of times.” Yevette placed her hand on belle’s stomach and rubbed it slowly, “are you wanting to have a baby dear?”

Belle gave a small smile, “yes, I have. I’ve been wanting one for a while now; but I didn’t know to tell you. And I didn’t know how you would react.” She began to rub her hair again.

Yevette propped herself and leaned to Belle for a kiss. There lips connected once more; each of their lips rolled with one another. Once the kiss was broken, Yevette cupped Belle’s face with one hand and pressed her forehead against hers. Then, Yevette said the ten words that would make Belle tear up.

“I would love to have a baby with you Belle.”

“oh love!” Belle laughed as she wrapped her arms around Yevette. Belle was excited, no, Belle was ecstatic. She even let a couple of tears fall from her face. She was so overwhelmed with joy that when she wrapped her arms around her lover, it threw the both of them off balanced and onto the bedroom floor. Now the two women were laughing and joyed at the thought of having a child.

Once they made it back to the bed, Yevette again took belle and spooned her from behind. 

“We can make an appointment tomorrow. See that we are both in good health to carry a baby and see what steps we need to take to have one.”

“But can’t we do it now? I’m too excited to wait.” Belle was smiling from ear to ear; she locked her hands with Yevette’s 

“we could dear, but may I say it is 1:30 in the morning and nothing is open.” Yevette kissed the back of her neck, “I promise dear, first thing when the clinic opens, we will call. I promise.”

Belle yawned, “fine, I guess we could do that.” She gave a small laugh as she started her drift into sleep; her lover there to protect her throughout the night.

“I love you Yevette.”

“I love you too Belle.”


	2. A Struggle of Being a Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Valentine's day!! thanks for waiting for this chapter! i loved writing it and it was fun to write! as always, i hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a like, or a comment, or even both! i love you guys and thank you for giving this story a read

It was three days after Belle and Yevette’s anniversary, both women were on their way to the clinic just as Yevette promised. 

Yevette looked over at Belle in the passenger seat, her hands were folded and on her lap; she seemed nervous.

“Belle, sweetie, are you okay? You seem tense.” Yevette placed a hand on her thigh, her eyes still on the road.

Belle huffed a breath, “yes, I’m fine. Just worried that’s all.” She looked over at Yevette, “what if we’re not able to have a child? What are we are going to do then?”

“we can always adopt, and or find another woman to carry them for us.” Yevette came to a stop light and looked at Belle, “it’s going to be okay, I can promise you that.”

Belle smiled and leaned in to kiss her driver on the cheek, “thanks love.”

After ten more minutes of driving, the arrived at there destination. It was a small building with two stories, and the logo sat nicely in the top right corner. Once they walked inside, they were greeted by a nurse in light purple scrubs with a clip board in hand. They looked around and saw that the waiting room was partially empty, the only other person there was a heavily pregnant woman waiting to see a doctor.

“you must be Mrs. And Mrs. Diamante.” She stuck out her hand as a greeting; both women shook it.

“Doctor Holly is going to be a minute, she is finishing up some paper work for another couple. Would you like anything while you wait? Coffee? Pretzels? Water?”

“A cup of coffee will do; do you want anything dear?” Yevette looked at Belle.

“oh, some water if that’s alright. I’m not in the mood for caffeine at the moment, thank you though.”

“sure thing, if you need anything else while you wait please don’t be afraid to ask.”

Once the two had their beverages, they took a seat on two chairs in the far corner and waited to see the doctor.

“it’s pretty empty today, don’t you think Yevette?”

“it’s spring break dear, people don’t need help getting pregnant during this week, with all the parties there are.” Yevette smirked.

“Yevette!” Belle pushed Yevette’s shoulder playfully. “that’s not nice.”

“well, it’s true.”

Yevette picked up a magazine on women’s health that was seated on the table next to her and began to scan through it.

“Yevette, do I have to carry the baby?”

This sort of stunned Yevette. They didn’t really talk about who was going to carry the baby if they were able to do so. Placing the magazine down on her lap, she looked over at Belle. 

“only if you want to, you don’t have to unless you choose to. If you want, I can carry the baby, but you can if you...”

“I want to carry the baby,” Belle grabbed Yevette’s hand, “please?”

Yevette smiled and brought her lover in for a hug over those awkward medical chairs. 

“of course, you can carry the baby dear. However, we still need to do a check up on you; just in case.”

After hearing that, all Belle did was smile and daydreamed about a child that could be theirs.

“Mrs. Diamantes, I’m glad to meet you. My name is Doctor Holly, and I will be assessing you two today.”

Belle and Yevette turned around to meet a woman who was about one inch shorter than the two and wore blue scrubs under a doctor’s coat; pens neatly in the pocket. She was dark skinned with short curly hair and she had a tattoo of a diamond on her left wrist.

“if you two follow me, we can get you in a room and begin your appointment.” Holly did a 180 turn and began to proceed to the back of the building.

Belle and Yevette followed as suit, holding hands as they made there way to their designated room. Once inside the two of them took a seat next to an examination table while 

Doctor Holly took a seat on the rolling chair next to a computer and its equipment.

“now I see here you two are here for the possibility of artificial insemination, am I correct?” Holly asked as she flipped through pages on her clip board.

“yes, we are, we want to have a child and we wanted to see the process of creating that baby. So, with that, we wanted to know what it’s going to take to impregnate one of us; what is the process?” Yevette spoke with confidence.

“well, that’s easy. First, we would need to check the ovulation of the mother, we do that with an easy blood test. Then we do a vaginal check to make sure your body is even capable of conceiving children. Then if we find that you are capable, we will ask you to choose from a list of sperm donners or you may provide your own from a relative if you would like; we will then insert the sperm in the patient’s body and hope for the best.”

“oh, that’s all?” Belle questioned. She seemed relieved at how shirt the process seemed to be.

“yes, however, sometimes it could be a long process. Up to weeks, even months. We want to check to see if you’re in the best health and that the pregnancy will run as smoothly as possible.” Holly answered.

Belle added another question, “how long will it take for us?”

“well, by the looks of both of your charts…Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot to ask, which one of you are planning to carry the baby? Or are we doing both of you at the same time?”

“Oh no, it’s just going to be me.” Belle giggled as she saw the reaction of Yevette’s face; it turned three shades lighter. The thought of both of them pregnant was something the world wasn’t ready for. 

“oh, well according to your charts, you have been keeping up with your appointments with your OGBYN and you seem to be in great health. We would need to do a vaginal examine still as well as an ovulation test, but if you have time now, we can do the vaginal examine right now if you like? My schedule is pretty free today.”

“do we have time for that dear?”

“of course, we don’t have anything else today. Examine away” Yevette answered; She took Belle’s hand. 

“alright, here is a gown and a bag for your clothes. I will wait outside for you, once you’re done changing, just alert me and we will get started. I will need you to take of your underwear, shirt and pants only, you can keep your bra on” Holly stood up and handed her the items and proceeded to walk out like she said she would.

The rest of the process was painless and pretty quick. Belle in Holly’s words was “the perfect example of a healthy cervix.” So, they got step one cleared right away. Though the couple was cleared with that test, the test for ovulation didn’t have the right hormones acting at the moment. Since Belle just had her period, she would have to wait a week or two before she would ovulate again. Holly also said, that while there waiting to test again, they can arrange a family member from Yevette to come donate their sperm to be used to inseminate Belle. (Yevette asked as she waited for Belle to change into her gown). So, they both set a date two weeks from now to come back and hopefully get Belle inseminated.

“So, we are all set to see you two in two weeks’ time. Here is your appointment card as well as mine if you have anymore questions.” 

Holly walked them back to the waiting room, “see you guys in two weeks, and have a great rest of your day.” Holly shook both of their hands and proceeded to head back to work.

While Yevette and Belle walked back to the car, a giant goofy smile was plastered on Belle’s face. She was smiling so hard and she seemed so bliss, which she truly was.

“you’re such a dork Belle, you know that.” Yevette opened the car door to the driver’s seat.

“aren’t you excited! We are going to become parents! Soon a little bundle of joy will be relaxing in my womb, and we are going to start a family!” Belle opened her car door and  
took a seat in the car. Yevette smiled at the thought of a being that she would soon call a son or daughter. 

She took a seat and started the car, “of course I’m excited dear, I’m just surprised that it happened so quick; Which is good I guess.”

Belle leaned in for a kiss, “two weeks seems like a long time, but I’m willing to wait for it, as long as I’m with you.”

After they separated, they made their way back home and started to count down the days to their next appointment.

As the days went by, all that was needed to be done before the appointment were done. Yevette talked to her cousin and asked him if he would help her with their child, which he gladly accepted and gave the bank his sperm. The paper work was all completed and processed which, for them, only took a couple of days. Everything was going as plan, and if it continued, they will be ready to go once the day of the appointment arrived.

When the day finally came, Doctor Holly made a phone call the night before to confirm the appointment and to tell Yevette and Belle that Yevette needed to drive belle home after the procedure; she couldn’t go alone.

Belle was teaching her class when Yevette got to her school to pick her up. With permission from the school, Yevette was aloud to wait for Belle outside the classroom. She looked through the small door window and watched her wife try and teach mathematics to a bunch of seniors; but something caught her eye, and her ears.

“hey Mrs., does that shake come with fries?” a young boy snickered; he seemed like the class clown jock. All the students began to snicker and laugh, some tried to hide it.

“Mr. James, I don’t think that behavior is acceptable in this classroom! I know you’re new here, but this is not how we show respect. One more outburst and you will be sent to the office!” 

“okay, okay…I’m sorry Mrs. Diamante…”

“well, thank you…”

“sorry I haven’t tapped that ass yet!” the whole classroom bust into laughter as Belle’s face started to blush.

Well Yevette had enough with this. She busted in the classroom with no hesitation and walked straight to her wife on the verge of tears. She looked at the kid who made the comments and said,

“well it’s going to be a long wait for you then,” Yevette eyed the boy as she grabbed Belle by the waist; Then proceeded to dip her.

“Yevette what are you…mmph!” belle couldn’t finish her sentence because Yevette’s lips occupied hers at the moment.

They kissed for a good minute, all of the students were in shock; some cheering in the back. Lips rolled and danced together like they have many times before. 

Once Yevette broke the kiss, the belle rang for the students to leave, but none of them moved. They were frozen, still stunned at what just happened. 

Yevette took Belle’s hand and looked at the boy. “who are you, what’s your name?”

The boy, almost, cowered with fear, “Simon James, just moved here.” He spoke with a snobby tone.

Yevette was intimidating, her suit, the makeup, her hair all spoke that she had power and she wasn’t afraid to use it.

“the same Simon James who parent just started working at Diamond co.? You mean Elie James’s son?”

“hey! How do you know my dad?!” the boy got defensive and sat up in his chair.

“well you see, I just so happen to run Diamond co. with one other person and with that, that makes me CEO. So, in perspective for you, if you don’t apologize to my wife and make it sincere, your daddy isn’t going to have a job any more and your family will be forced to move back to your old town. And we wouldn’t want that, now would we? Since well all know the reputation you had back there…should I continue?”

Simon James was shook. He started to sweat and shake in place, he really could only find a couple of words, “no ma’am,” he turned to face Belle, “I’m very sorry about the comments I made towards you, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“apology accepted, now run along. Your classmates left about 10 minutes ago.” Belle smiled.

The boy picked up his papers in a hurry, rushed out his seat and bolted out the door. 

Belle turned to Yevette and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“I didn’t know you were out there, but thank you for coming in. But don’t you think that was a little harsh; what you said?”

“nonsense, boys like him think women fall beneath him. In order to put boys like him in place, they need a woman to show power.”

Yevette grabbed Belle’s hand and began to walk out of the school.

“is this how you’re treated at this school? Because if so, we can find you a new job or a new school. Just give me the word and I’ll will have you at a new school Monday morning.  
One where you are respected at.”

“well, not every day, but it’s pretty frequent. These rich kids think that everything is about them and they can get away with everything. I hate rich people.” They finally made it to the car.

“but sweetheart, we are classified as ‘rich people’” Yevette smiled as she started the car.

“oh, well, at least we don’t act like it. We at least have respect for people.” Belle closed the door to their black Lincoln. 

Both women laughed as they drove away from the school and to the clinic.

Once they got there, Yevette escorted belle inside. The poor women had butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous about the procedure, yet she was so excited.

As they walked in, they were greeted by the same nurse that treated them two weeks ago. As they checked in, the nurse explained to them what was going to happen during the  
procedure. It was simple, Belle would go in, change into a gown, sit on an examine table and get inseminated. Simple right? 

The nurse started to take Belle to the back, when she noticed that Yevette was following behind. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but you will need to wait out here. It’s going to be a quick process, but we cannot have anyone else in the room while the procedure starts. While you wait though, you can fill out the discharge papers. It will speed up the release process.”

“oh, well okay.” Yevette turned to Belle, “I will be here when you’re done.” She kissed Belle’s cheek and walked back to the waiting room.

“right this way Mrs. Diamante.” The nurse showed Belle to a room, “here is your gown, the doctor will be here shortly.”

“oh, thank you, do I just wait in here when I’m done changing?” 

“yes, Doctor Holly will be using this room for your procedure.” The nurse reassured her, “don’t worry, everything is going to be fine; I can see you’re nervous.” She then laid a hand on Belle’s shoulder, “are success rate for these are 98% so there is a very high chance that this will work. Just think, you’re literally one step away from becoming a mother; that should make you feel better.” 

Belle smiled as she put her hand on the nurse’s, “thank you, that’s very kind of you to say.” 

“well, it is my job, but it’s the truth.” The nurse started to walk away, “Holly will be with you shortly”

Belle closed the door and looked around the room. It was almost like the other room, though this one was a bit bigger and had more equipment in there. She could see that on a small silver table, there was a cup of seamen and syringes placed neatly beside it. On the cup, she saw her, and her wife’s last name labeled on it. There, in that cup, held the possibility of a child; a family. Belle changed into her gown and placed her clothes on a chair that would’ve been for Yevette. She then proceeded to take a seat on the examination chair; her ankles crossed neatly.

Not even five minutes, Belle heard a knock at the door.

“Mrs. Diamante, it’s me, Doctor Holly, can I come in?”

“oh, yes, yes you can come in.” blue straightened out her gown.

Doctor holly opened the door and greeted belle. Once she did that, they wasted no time in starting the procedure. Belle leaned back and placed her legs in the stirrups. She laid back, trying to calm her nerves, she waited for holly to start.

Back in the waiting room, Yevette was waiting for all of this to be done; she finished the paperwork a couple minutes ago. Now, she watched the clock, 5 minutes, 10, minutes, 15, minutes, 20 minutes…soon it was 45 minutes; time just seemed to fly by. She kept thinking about belle, and how their life might change. She thought about what kind of mother she would be as well as what kind would belle be, what would their child look like if they did have one? Would the child pick up Belle’s Irish accent when they learned to talk? She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear footsteps coming towards her. 

“Yevette, are you ready to go? We’re all done!” she noticed Belle with a smile that she hasn’t seen in a while.

“done already?” Yevette took her hand, “yes, I’m ready. Are you ready to go?”

“absolutely.” Belle kissed Yevette on the cheek.

“well, before you two head out, there is some things that you need to know.” Doctor holly began to explain, “first, pain and discomfort is something that is normal, if it happens; so, don’t be alarmed if it does. You may have light bleeding afterwards and that too is normal. If any major pains and or cramps start to occur, please call back the clinic as soon as possible, that’s something that shouldn’t be happening. If the sperm did fertilize an egg, you will see possible pregnancy symptoms in about one month. You have my card so if you guys have any concerns or questions, please feel free to contact me.”

“Thank you doctor Holly, it really means a lot to us.” Belle nearly threw herself onto the doctor; holly didn’t mind though.

“yes, thank you for helping us with this. You are very much appreciated.” Yevette smiled and gave her hand; which Holly gladly shook.

“well, its nothing much it’s my job to do this sort of thing. But, you’re very welcome.”

After the goodbyes, both women left the building hand in hand; it finally felt like their life was coming together.

The drive home was not at all quiet. Belle talked about the entire procedure and what she felt when it happened. They also talked about what their baby might do in the future, what gender it might be (they have bets), what their room would look like, and everything they could possible talk about a baby. 

“oh, how about we paint the room a purple! Or maybe a blue with whales! Oh, how about a zoo theme room!” Belle went on and on.

“Dear, we don’t even know if your pregnant yet, it’s been less than two hours. It’s going to take a couple of weeks to know for sure.” Yevette only smiled.

“I know that but aren’t excited! We might be having a baby!” 

“Of course, every time you ask, my answer doesn’t change.” Yevette said as she turned on their house’s street. But something was off, there was another car sitting in their drive way. 

“Is that Willow’s car? What is she doing at our house?” Belle leaned over a bit to get a better view. 

“I think so,” Yevette pondered, “I don’t know why she is here, but it must be important. She doesn’t do random pop ups like this.”

Yevette pulled into the drive way and noticed Willow on her phone still sitting in the car. Once Willow saw the car, she stepped out and waited for the couple to do the same. Belle was the first to step out, “good evening Willow, how are you?” 

“Just fine darling, stressed is all,” she smiled, “how are you my dear Belle Diamante?” 

“Oh, just fine, quite pleased and happy at the moment if I’m being truthful.” 

“You seem brighter today dear,” Willow stated, Yevette stepped out of the car, “what did my daughter do today that put you in such a great mood?” she looked over at Yevette and smirked.

“oh, Yevette and I are planning to have a baby! We’re just coming back from the clinic… so, now we wait.” Belle placed her hand on her stomach Willow went to hug Belle, “oh, this is wonderful! Come let us go inside and talk more about this wonderful moment!” she separated from her then turned to her daughter Yevette, “even as a woman, I knew I had it in you.”

“mom, really? Is that really appropriate?” Yevette started to blush as she fumbled her keys to get the door opened.

“oh, come on dear, we’re all adults here. A little adult humor once and a while doesn’t hurt anybody…you and belle should know this pretty well by now”

Finally, Yevette got the door opened. She ushered the other women inside and guided them to their living room. Once they settled down, they finished their conversation they started outside on the couch. Yevette told her mother about what they were planning and what has been done. Belle told her how much they’ve been wanting to have a baby and how excited she was to try and have one. Willow sat there with little to no comments, only nodding.

“well, I see your life is about to change pretty drastically soon,” she looked at Yevette, “will this affect your time at the office?”

“well, I think so, but not that bad; but remember, I can work from home if necessary.” 

“well I would expect that from you dear. Even with a baby, if I did it you can too.” Willow cleared her throat.

“well, this was a surprise for me, I didn’t think I would talk about this today,” Willow stood up and straightened her skirt, “I was here because you haven’t been at the office for the past three days and I was worried, and I also came to check on those reports due on Friday.”

“oh, their done. I just took some days off to be with Belle, is that a crime?” Yevette as well stood up; she was getting ready to walk her mother to the door 

“no, not really, but not finishing your work is. Please have those reports on my desk by Friday morning no later than nine o’clock”

“of course, if anything they will be earlier.”

Yevette walked her mother to her out the door. With a small kiss and two goodbyes, Yevette and Willow parted ways and started the beginning of their separate nights. When 

Yevette got back in the house, belle was still sitting on the couch; but she started to drift into sleep. Clips were still in her hair, her work clothes were still on, heals with stockings still stayed on her feet; she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Yevette smiled and walked back to her wife, “sweetheart, are you still awake?” Yevette whispered; she put an hand on her shoulder. 

Belle yawned, “yeah, I’m just tired,” her words got softer as she spoke, “carry me to bed, please?”

“of course, anything for you, Mrs. Diamante” Yevette kissed her forehead, carefully pick her up bridal style, and then began to carry her to their room. Belle wrapped her arms around Yevette’s neck; she cuddled closer to Yevette’s chest as she walked.

When Yevette got to their room, she carefully set Belle on the bed and started to help her undress for the night. 

“I can undress myself dear,” belle smiled, still clearly in a haze.

“I know you can, but I like doing for you, even if were not going to get intimate.” She took off Belle’s heels and stockings and then followed to unzip her skirt.

Belle had undone her blouse and her bra, taking them both off and throwing everything on the floor, not caring about the mess it would make. Once she was cleared of everything, but her panties, belle worked her way under the covers and onto a heard of pillows; she found comfort in their warmth.

Yevette picked up her clothing and threw it into the dirty bin they had in the corner of the room.

“comfortable?” Yevette asked, she was changing out of her clothes and into a sport bra and loose-fitting boxers. 

“no, not really. Not without my favorite pillow.” Belle opened her arms; the blanket in her hand. It was a sign to Yevette to hop in the warmth.

Yevette made her way over to Belle and climbed in; Belle engulfed her with the blankets. There bodies fit together like a puzzle piece, Yevette laid on her back while Belle laid her head on her soft chest; armed wrapped around Yevette’s waist. Their legs were intertwined, and their breathing were synced.

“now I’m comfortable.” Belle let out a yawn.

“good, now go to sleep, you have work in the morning.” Yevette bend down to kiss her forehead. 

“I’m going to call in tomorrow, I don’t want to go.” Belle partially mumbled.

Yevette picked up her phone and began to scroll through emails, all while she brushed Belle’s hair with her hand. “now you sound like your students, but I guess you don’t have to. You did just have a medical procedure.”

“mm hm,”

“reduced to grunts, now are we?” Yevette looked down at belle and smiled.

“mmmmm…” 

“I love you too, now go to bed. I’ll be here throughout the night. I promise I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” Yevette continued brushing her fingers through Belle’s hair until she was sound asleep on her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad you made it here, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! stay tuned for chapter 3. i am starting a new story that i'm excited to start so i'll try and write as fast as i can. the next chapter is gonna get steamy ~~ (every other chapter will have smut)


	3. Taking Its Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These things take time, there is no use in rushing it...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy...so, let me explain, I've been swamped with school and paperwork. for those of you who don't know, i recently enlisted into the us army do YAYY!! I'm very sorry for the late update. i hope you guys enjoy the chapter! i personally love this one because it was fun to write!

It’s been five weeks since the appointment. Belle sat on the edge of the bathtub; a small piece of plastic was sitting on the sink. Her leg bounced in place as the timer on her phone got closer and closer to zero.

“Belle, Are you home? I’m back from the store.” Yevette called from the kitchen.

She was too deep in her thoughts to even hear Yevette, and even when the timer went off. 

“yes dear, I’m here; in the bathroom in our room.” Belle called back. 

She got up and walked towards the sink and picked up the test. Under the bathroom light, only one red line was visible. She sighed and placed the test face down back on the sink. She threw the box in the trash can, right on top several other pregnancy tests.

“damned piece of plastic” Belle murmured under her breath; tears were treating to spill. 

Belle opened the door to her bathroom and wiped her tears with her shirt; she found Yevette waiting for her in their bedroom.

She walked towards the door where Belle stood, “so? Anything?”

Belle looked down, she sighed, “no, nothing.” She tried to hold back a sob, but let it slip out.

“oh, sweetheart,” Yevette took Belle in her arms, “it’s okay. It’s going to take some time. It’s only been three weeks.”

Belle held her sobs as she spoke, “b-but, all t-that I’ve read says that I should be seeing signs by now. I missed my period, but you know how irregular I am.”

“I know,” she brushed her hand through her hair, “I also know that we are going to have a baby, no matter what; no matter how long it takes.” Yevette kissed her forehead.

Yevette pulled Belle in front of her and wiped her freshly fallen tears with her thumbs. 

“let’s go out today, hmm? I’m off for the rest of the day and since it’s Saturday, I don’t have work tomorrow.” She smiled, “we can do whatever you want today, whatever you like; name it and it shall be done.”

Belle nodded and kissed Yevette’s cheek, “okay, but I don’t know what…Oh,” Belle gave Yevette a smirk, “I would like to do you if that’s alright?”

“if it makes you feel better and that’s what you want, you can absolutely do me.”

“it will very much please me.” 

Belle took Yevette’s lips into her own, starting off slow; gaining the rhythm. Once they rolled in sync, Yevette’s tongue invaded belle’s mouth. They fought for dominance as both began to heat up. Hands started to roam each other’s body; feeling curves of the other.

“can I dominate this time?” Belle asked as she parted to take in some breathes.

“of course, it’s your day.” Yevette answered with a whisper. She too was taking deep, heavy breaths.

“good, because it seems to me that you need to put back in your place.”

Belle grabbed the collar of Yevette’s shirt and pulled her to the bed behind her; with a swift motion, she threw her on the bed. 

“you either comply with the orders you’re given, or you don’t get to come tonight. you will be punished also, so you better do what I say” Belle tried her best. 

“yes ma’am” Yevette blushed. 

Belle sat on the edge of the bed, legs and arms crossed, “now get up and disrobe, but do it slowly.”

“yes, ma’am,” Yevette said seductively. 

Yevette got up and stood in front of Belle. Slowly she stripped for her, removing her shirt and throwing it at Belle once it was off. With that, she undid her button to her pants, peeling the ends as the zipper was undone; Yevette stepped out of her pants as they pooled at her feet. She moved her pants to the side and began to unhook her bra. She turned around so that her back faced her lover who looked like she was about to drool.

“looks like someone went a bit girly today” Belle teased.

When Yevette turned, Belle started to blush. Yevette’s choice of underwear complemented that toned ass that hung out just a bit. She could just dive right in, but no, patience is what will be rewarding.

Yevette was about to slide off her thin panties, but Belle protested.

She shook her head, “nope, those stay on. Come here lovely, let me show you how radiant you look.”

Belle opened her arms as an invitation for Yevette. Taking it, Yevette sat down between Belle, her back was against her.

Belle took her hands and worked her way under Yevette’s arms to massage her breast; she kept a tender pace. This earned her a sigh from her naked partner. Belle could feel her nipples becoming erect as she pinched and pulled at them. They were so soft and supple; a fine piece of work and it was all Belle’s. She took her tongue and swiped it up Yevette’s neck causing her to shiver to the touch. A nice blushed formed on Yevette’s face. 

Each motion of Belle’s hands put Yevette higher in bliss, she knew that the skilled hands would take care of her. She wouldn’t be upfront about it, but Yevette loved when Belle played with her breast; warm hands meeting cool skin. It felt so good to her, almost like it couldn’t be real.

“I think I’m feeling more generous than dominate today, is that okay dear?” Belle’s hands were drifting closer to her heat; they now laid on her stomach.

Yevette huffed, “it’s your day, you can do whatever you like. Just please don’t leave me with the vibrator and my right hand tonight.”

“oh, heavens no, my Yevette deserves so much more, for being a caring and loving wife.” Belle chuckled. “though if I were you, I would still do what I say.”

“yes, ma’am”

Belle’s hands found a covered heat and began to caress Yevette carefully. With one hand tracing her nails on Yevette’s stomach and the other keeping a steady pace on her partner, belle worked up Yevette with no problem.

“you’re soaked baby, you melt right under my touch.” She kept working Yevette.

“you s-shouldn’t talk…” Yevette took a steady breath, “you are just as bad.”

“touché, yet, I can handle just a bit more than you can. Flip on your back and I can show you what I mean.”

Obediently, Yevette got up and moved onto her back. She then patiently waited for Belle to do something or give a command. Belle was right behind her, she moved so now she was sitting on her hands and knees, towering over Yevette.

“Belle, can you undress for me…please?”

“I mean, I could do that for you.” Belle stripped off her shirt threw it at Yevette. She did the same thing with her skirt and her bra.

“there, you get three out of four, you okay now?” Belle smirked.

“very much so, thank you.” Yevette moved the clothes that laid on her to the floor. Belle moved over to Yevette and began to kiss her. Starting at her forehead, she began to move down until she got to her lips. Passionately, Belle began to roll her lips with Yevette’s. They moved in such a synced form; each of them gained that experience. Almost abruptly, Yevette’s tongue pushed its way into Belle’s mouth; a hint of surprise Yevette liked to add. Belle accepted the gesture and fought back with her tongue.

Once the two were done fighting for dominance, Belle continued to kiss Yevette’s body. She took her breast and kissed each nipple and gave each a suck; it left a nice mark. She moved to Yevette’s stomach and laid a trail of kisses down to her covered heat. 

“B-Belle…please…” Yevette moaned, her hand ran through her head. 

“Patience, dear, I will get there. I promise.” Belle kissed her thigh; she bit it after that. 

Belle removed Yevette’s underwear with a graceful slide. She ran her fingers over her and blew some air. Yevette shivered and closed her legs just a bit. 

From below, Belle gave a small chuckle. She kept her wife waiting long enough. Belle kissed Yevette’s clit, then proceeded to give a long flat lick up her slit. This in turn made Yevette throw her head back in bliss. Her hand gripped Belle’s hair harder. Belle continued to lick and suck Yevette to release. Using her tongue, she thrusted into Yevette, finding her wife’s wetness seeping into her mouth. 

“B-Belle, don’t s-stop” Yevette murmured. Her hips were moving with the tongue below. 

Yevette’s brows were furrowed, and her mouth hanged open. She was so close to release; she could feel it. The throbbing ache was pounding against her. Every time Belle would swipe her clit, a signal of pleasure ran through her. 

After a few more swipes, Belle brought her head up. Yevette groaned as she tried to throw her hand down to finish herself. But, quicker than Yevette, belle grabbed her wrist and placed it at her side; she held it there.

“Tsk,tsk,tsk…my sweet dear, do you think that I would just leave you like that?” Roughly, Belle thrusted two fingers into Yevette. 

“A-AH” Yevette bit her tongue as came just from Belle’s fingers being inside of her. 

Yevette clenched down on the fingers inside her. She took a pillow that laid next to her and placed it over her face as she tried to muffle her moans of pleasure. Belle moves her fingers in rhythm with Yevette’s hips. Curling her fingers every now and then.

“Oh no you don’t,” Belle ripped the pillow away from Yevette, “I want to hear ever little noise that you have to offer. They are so beautiful to hear.” Belle kept her fingers pumping as she felt Yevette’s wall began to clamp down again. 

When Yevette’s body stopped trembling, Belle kissed her right below her belly button; she then removed herself from Yevette’s heat. She crawled up to Yevette’s face and gave her one last kiss before she laid next to a very spent Yevette. She laid next to her, running her fingers through her damp, short hair; She noticed how each touch made her facial features twitch.

“Are you okay love?” Belle giggled as she moved her own hair out of her face. 

“Fantastic,” Yevette sat up on her arm and cupped Belle’s face with the other. “Would you like your turn now?” 

“Yes, please...” Belle leaned down to meet Yevette’s lips. 

Their lips rolled and Yevette could taste herself as Belle’s tongue gained entrance. Once the kiss broke, Yevette flipped Belle over and pinned her arms above her head. Yevette peppered kissed all along Belle’s jaw and neck, stopping to give it a suck once she reached Belle’s sweet spot.

“D-don’t you dare leave a mark” Belle huffed, I have work this Monday.

“But then, how would everyone know that your mine?” Yevette smirked as she steadied herself over Belle. 

“They already know by our wedding bands.” She smirked back at Yevette. 

“Still, I love to mark every inch of you.” 

Yevette started kissing Belle’s body again, making sure to give extra attention to her breasts as soon as she reached them. Using tongue and teeth, she pleasured each nipple at a time; she left marks on them too. Each time she would place a bite, she would her such lovely moans from above. Each mark was a red blotch that would soon darken as time went by; they covered the underside of each breast.

As Yevette moved lower, she was stopped by a pair of legs closing around her head to stop any more movement. 

“Do you mind if, if you use the vibrator? I haven’t used that in a while, and I was hoping to get to it this weekend”

Yevette got out of her hold and stood, “Of course I can, it is your day after all.” She smiled, “is there anything else you would like me to get while I’m up?” 

“No, I would love your fingers to work me as well.”

Quickly, Yevette grabbed the item her wife wanted and headed back to the bed. As she turned around, she saw her wife with her fingers in herself keeping a slow steady rhythm.

“You couldn’t wait 7 seconds?” 

Belle looked up, “that’s seven seconds too long”

Yevette walked toward her and replaced Belle’s fingers with her own

“A-hhh yes, finally,” Belle moaned out. 

“Now, because of your little stunt, you’re going to beg for it” Yevette curled her fingers. Rubbing her g spot making Belle above moan.

“But,” another curl if Yevette’s fingers, “mmmha…please, darling please!” 

“Please what?” Yevette continued to stoke her from the inside out; she added another finger and turned on the vibrator. 

“Please, please do me! Fuck me so hard, make me yours! Please Yevette”

Yevette smirked and placed the vibrator on her clit, running it in small circles. Belles legs wanted to close, but Yevette’s elbow wouldn’t let them. Through the moans and grunts, Belle moved her hips to Yevette’s skilled hands; taking her fingers and the toy. Belle grabbed the bed sheets as she rode to orgasm, still moving her hips to Yevette’s skilled digits.

Belle moved her hands through her hair, “mmm…that was amazing.” 

“If you think that was fun, you should see what I can do with my tongue?” Yevette began to pump her fingers again, overstimulating Belle; she placed the turned off vibrator on the night stand.

“Ah, Yevette, t-too sensitive” she tried to stop her, but that seemed to fail as Yevette grabbed her wrist and placed them above her head. Still pumping her fingers.

“Oh, I know you can take much more than that my love,” Yevette circles her clit with her thumb, “you’ve taken so much more than this”

Again, Belle fell over…then she did again, and then once more. After that final wave of pleasure, Yevette pulled her fingers from Belle and began to suck on them. She cleaned them till every bit of Belle was transferred to her mouth and none was left resting on her three fingers. 

Belle only smiled at the gesture and held her arms open, a sign that Yevette should hop in her arms. 

Yevette saw this and did what she was trained to do. She crawled into her lover’s arms and held Belle tight while she combed her fingers through Yevette’s messy hair. After a few moments of silence, Belle broke it with a couple of words.

“Thank you, for distracting me and making me feel better.”

“There is no need to thank me, that’s what I’m here for” Yevette kisses the center of Belle’s chest.

“I’m just…just upset that’s all. I was certain that I would be, you know, would be…” Belle let out a small sob, she put her hand over it to try and conceal it.

Yevette sat up from Belle’s chest. She removed Belle’s hand from her mouth and replaced it with her soft lips. After a couple of seconds of a soft, tender kiss, Yevette moved to kiss Belle’s tears away. Starting from her left, she moved across Belle’s face and peppered small kisses along her skin, cleaning up the couple of tears that stained her face. 

“please don’t cry my love, we will get there okay; I promise you” Yevette cupped Belle’s face and rubbed her thumb across her face. Belle gave a small smile, “I know, I guess I’m just impatient.” She placed her hand over the one that held her face.

“Honestly, it’s okay to be that way. Your emotions are very valid, and they make sense if you think about it.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Belle let out a single tear, “I just want to have a family, I want to be a mother, I-I want you to be a mother a-and,” Belle began to work herself up again. 

“we will be mothers; I promise my love. It’s just taking time that’s all.” Yevette sat up and brought Belle with her, “now do I need to eat you out, or are you good? Because I can if I need to.”

Belle laughed as she pushed Yevette, “no, no I’m good. Though I might take that offer a bit later.” She smiled as she brought her lips to meet Yevette’s cheek. 

“now, I’m going to take a shower,” Belle stood, but she wobbled a bit as she tried to gain balance from her many orgasms, “are you going to come with me or wait here?”

“what I’m actually going to do is grab you a towel from the laundry room and then throw some blankets in the dryer so that when you come out, you have a nice warm blanket to cover you.” Yevette stood and began to walk out, “then I will come and join you in a shower. I’ll be right back.”

“a shower with you sounds so nice, I can’t wait for you to join me.” Belle said back to Yevette.

As normal, Belle made her way into the bathroom and began to run the water. Feeling the flow of the water, she waited for the perfect temperature. Once the heat was where she wanted it, she stepped in slowly; letting the water hit her. She ran her hands through her hair as she let the water drench it, turning it to a darker shade of brown. The water continued to fall as she waited for Yevette to join her.

As Yevette made her way back to the room with two towels in her hand, she opened their underwear drawer, she called to Belle in the shower.

“do you want any clothes or are we going to sleep naked tonight?” Yevette grabbed a pair of boxers.

“um, just bring my boyshorts, the navy-blue ones please” Belle answered back, a small echo could be heard from where Belle was.

“anything for you dear”

Yevette grabbed the pair of undies and headed for the bathroom. As she opened the door, a wall of steam met her body; it blinded her view a bit. She then placed their preferred underwear and towels on the counter, unknowingly placing it on the pregnancy test belle took earlier in the day.

Yevette moved the curtain as she stepped in and engulfed Belle in a hug from behind, her body also being engulfed by the hot water; she was soaked instantly. 

“it took you long enough,” belle spat playfully.

“yet I’m here, aren’t I?”

“true, true,” Belle turned around, “now let me help you clean up.”

Belle took a bottle of lavender body wash and squeezed a plentiful amount in her hands and rubbed them together. She took her hands and began to massage Yevette’s shoulders, working up a nice lather. She moved down her chest, making sure they were cleaned well. After that, she washed her toned stomach, making her moves gentle as she made her way down between her legs. Feeling Yevette huff a bit, belle moved to her thighs.

“don’t worry love, I’ll be gentle.” Belle said as she finished washing her partner.

Once Belle was finished, her and Yevette traded spots and Yevette rinsed herself off in the still steaming water.

It was Belle’s turn now. Just as she did to her, Yevette took the same body wash and mimicked Belle’s movements; from the shoulders to her thighs. Just as Belle did to her, she was gentle when she got to Belle’s heat, rubbing gently in between her labia. As soon as Yevette was finished, they traded spots again; allowing Belle access to the water that was turning warm. 

To finish their shower faster, Belle and Yevette washed their own hair; Belle used a coconut tropical scent while Yevette used a pomegranate one. They were finished when the water turned luke warm, the steam was almost gone. Belle was the one to turn off the water and Yevette was the first to step out, grabbing both towels.

On the bathroom mat, Yevette dried off while belle dried off in the shower. Once they were both dry, Yevette handed belle her panties and began to grab hers. However, once she did, the test fell to the marble floor; making a loud clack as it came in contact. Yevette picked up the test without looking at it and then looked at Belle who was putting on her underwear.

“would you like me to throw it away?” she offered

“yes, please. I don’t want to look at it anymore” belle took her towel and wrapped her hair up in it; she walked out the room.

Yevette was left alone, the test still in her hand. She looked at the test, it was face down.

She huffed to herself and flipped the test over, “I just wish she could understand that this…this positive test, wait! POSITIVE!?” 

Yevette examined the plastic once more and what she saw could be seen from miles away. Two bright red lines appeared in the tiny window for results. Yevette was shocked, but ecstatic none the less. 

“Belle! Belle! Its-its positive!” Yevette called from the bathroom. “come here!”

“I swear to god Yevette Diamante, if you’re fucking with me, I’m getting a divorce lawyer!” Belle called from the bedroom.

“no! no, I’m not! Please come see for yourself!” 

Belle made her way to the bathroom again and walked towards Yevette. Yevette turned to show her the two red lines that stood boldly on the test; she handed Belle the test. 

“oh my god, it’s positive…it’s positive.” Belle sat on the toilet lid shocked as she kept her eyes on the test. 

Yevette looked at the box in trash can and pulled it out. Reading the directions on the box, she noticed something that could’ve been helpful.

“belle, how long did you wait until you checked the results?”

“five minutes, that’s what it said on the box. I’ve took these tests for a week and a half now”

Yevette smiled and then let out a small laugh, “doing the test takes five minutes, the time it takes to get the results is 15 sweetheart.” Yevette looked at the rest of the tests in the trash and carefully pulled out five more…five more with two lines resting on all of them. 

“well, it looks like you’ve been pregnant for over a week and a half.” Yevette let out a small tear, a small tear of happiness.

“so, we’re mothers…’Belle dropped the stick and embraced Yevette with a bear hug, “WE’RE MOTHERS!!” belle laughed as she broke the hug, tears running down her face; they were no longer made from sadness.

“I love you so much,” Yevette kissed belle. 

“I love you too, I love you so much,” belle said when Yevette pulled away. 

Belle took a seat back on the toilet and ran her hands over her flat stomach, she looked down,“hello there, you’ve given mommy a trouble start, haven’t you little boy?”

“little boy, it’s a girl, not a boy.”

“no, it’s a boy, Yevette” belle smiled, “I just know”

“how do you even know? It’s still so small.” Yevette defended.

“then how do you know it’s a girl then if it’s so small, hmm?”

“instinct, I just have this feeling” Yevette helped her wife up and they walked out the bathroom; they were holding hands, smiling.

They both laughed as they turned off the light and closed the door, leaving that beautiful forsaken piece of plastic that gave them the answer they were looking for on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody get belle some water, she must be really dehydrated after all of that crying, (low key me). I hope you guys enjoyed that sinful chapter! we were needing a good one anyways! if you guys are feeling generous, leave a like or even a comment. (I can't even tell you how those things make my day) you can even leave a suggestion if you would like! <3 see you guys next time!!!


	4. Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevette and Belle have a chat with Willow and the three talk about life and what to expect as new mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay, i have some explaining to do. i"m really sorry about this update being really slow. i had some writer's block and i need to take a break from it. also finals and enlistment paperwork is drowning me, so that was time consuming. BUT! here is chapter 4, I'm actually excited for 5,6,7. better grab them tissues!

“Then you take the square root of 196, that gives you 14 as your answer.” Belle caped the dry erase market and turned around, “does anyone have any questions about the Pythagorean theorem?”

The class was Jotting down the notes as they shook their heads no. 

“Well that’s all for today, the rest of the period you all may talk lightly or catch up on any missing work. It’s up to you.” Belle said as she sat down at her desk. 

She ran through all the papers she still need to grade and placed them in small piles. She looked over at her computer, reading the time, and sighed. “Only 20 more minutes till we get to go home” she thought to herself; she ran her hand over her stomach.

It’s been three months since the time Belle found out she was pregnant. After that night of surprise and sex, Yevette called Dr. Holly and the two of them made an appointment to check up with Belle’s findings. After the set appointment, Holly told them that she is indeed pregnant and that she wants to see Belle at least every six weeks. She also told her about the symptoms that Belle would be having through this. Cravings, mood swings, stomach aches, nausea, all of the normal symptoms of pregnancy. 

Belle was too deep in her thought to notice a student standing at her desk; she was waiting patiently to ask her something. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Sam for making you wait, do you need something darling?” Belle straightened her posture.

“Oh no, I’m good. I just wanted to give you this” the girl handed her teacher a small card that had, congratulations on the front in purple and a cute baby rattle painted on the front. Inside the card, the words read, “congratulations on the new baby!” 

“Thank you, Samantha, this is so thoughtful, and I love the colors!” Belle took the card and placed it on a bulletin board that hanged right next to her computer.

“It’s nothing much, I thought I would be a nice thing to give you and your new baby” 

“well it was and it’s very appreciated”

The school bell rang for the students to leave, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Diamante, I have to go. You know how clubs are,” Sam went to grab her bags and headed to the door, “I wanted to give it to you before I had to rush out. Have a great evening!”

“You too dear,” Belle called back, “and thank you again for the card!” 

The drive home was a faster one than normal, traffic was surprisingly low today. When Belle got home, she saw Yevette on her laptop finishing up some work from the office. She looked stressed and a bit upset; mumbling something under her breath as she angrily typed. That deminer changed as soon as she saw Belle walk through the door.

“Belle, welcome home.” Yevette moved her laptop and went to embrace her wife. “how was school today?” she kissed the top of her head; feeling smooth, soft hair.

Belle pulled a bit form the hug, “it was okay, though this morning all of that wonderful breakfast you made came up. The students were good today and I even got a card today from one of them.”

“oh”, Yevette took her wife’s hand and lead her to the couch, “which student?”

“Samantha, the girl in my eighth period math class.”

“wait is this the Samantha that we like or don’t like?” Yevette raised her brow.

Belle giggled, “the one we like, she’s the smart one with all of the clubs.”

“how sweet,” Yevette pulled Belle’s head and gave her a kiss on her cheek then looked at Belle’s stomach, “how are they doing today? Not too much trouble I hope”

“oh, they’ve been doing good,” belle ran over her small distinct baby bump; It felt rounder today. “other than the morning sickness and the small cramps, they’ve been doing great.”

Yevette placed her hand over the faint bump and rubbed it slowly. “you look beautiful, dear.” Yevette’s smile got bigger, “you’re getting bigger day by day,” she stopped mid-sentence, “I mean, like your stomach, like the baby not you, is getting bigger. Y-you’re not getting you know, fat; that’s not what I meant to say.” Yevette was fumbling for words.

Belle laughed at her wife. “I know what you mean darling, I know you would never call me fat on purpose.” 

Yevette cleared her throat, “well, I’m glad that you know that.” She changed the topic, “we have an appointment tomorrow, did you get everything ready for your classes?”

“Yes, I’m-” Belle was cut off by a knock at the door.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Belle. I think Willow was going to come by.” Yevette admitted as she pulled away from her wife and walked to the front door.

“That’s fine, I’m sure she’s just here to check on us. The last time we talked was when we found out I was pregnant.” Belle too got up and headed towards the door.

“Mother, how nice of you to stop by” Yevette opened the door and hugged her.

“Ah sweetheart, it’s good to see you.” Willow accepted her hug and gave her a sincere squeeze back.

Willow broke the hug and looked at Belle, she smiled, “and my dear Belle, how are you doing?” She hugged Belle carefully, “I see that you’re already showing” she gestured down to Belle’s stomach.

“Oh yes, it’s been about three and a half months. They’ve been growing at a normal rate and the doctor says they are healthy.” Belle moves her hands down to caress her very small baby bump.

“Well, congratulations again, both of you. I’m sure you two will be the best of parents”

“Would you like to come in? We’re just winding down from work. I’m sure I could make you a cup of coffee or some tea if you would like?” Belle stepped back and gestured Willow to come in. 

“I think I can spare a few minutes, Oh! I almost forgot; I have a little something for you in my car. Yevette dear, would you help me fetch it?”

“Of course,” Yevette answered and then turned to Belle, “I will be right back.”

As the two walked to the car, Willow spoke up, “did you finish your work for today? You know it’s very important that you do. We have a nice deal at hand, I don’t want it to go to waste.”

“I know mother, you already told me that.” Yevette sighed as they made it to the car, “and like I said, it’s finished. I finished it the afternoon.”

“Good, you always know how to put me in a good mood.”

Willow popped open the trunk and, to Yevette’s surprise, it was filled with baby essentials. A small play pen still in the box, a box of diapers, a few toys and some clothes for a freshly made newborn. 

“mother, what’s all of this? Belle’s only three months pregnant. It’s very thoughtful, but don’t you think all of this is a bit early?” Yevette started to unload the car, taking as much as she could so she wouldn’t have to make a second trip

“nonsense, it’s never too early start shopping for your child. Besides, there was a giant sale and you know how I can be around those.” Willow smiled and grabbed the rest of what Yevette didn’t. 

They made it back into the house and placed all of the items in a guest bedroom; their soon to be nursery. After that, the three took a seat on the couch and loveseat. 

“thank you very much for the gifts willow, it was very generous of you.” Belle straightened up and began to stand. “let me get you a drink, coffee? Tea?”

Yevette stood with Belle, “I can get it dear; you sit and relax.” She turned her attention to her mother, “what would you like mother?” 

“Some tea if you don’t mind, I don’t have a preference. Thank you very much love.”

Yevette went to the kitchen to make the tea for willow. While this went on, Willow and Belle started to chat.

“you said, you were three months correct? That means you will find out the gender soon yes?”

“yes, we should find out in our next couple appointments. I’m excited to see. Yellow thinks it’s going to be a girl, but I think it’s going to be a boy. Though whatever they are, I will love them the same.” 

“that’s wonderful Belle.” Willow paused for a second and then continued, “Now, the reason why I’m here is because I was told that your work has been giving you issues. Rude students, teachers, parents, bad treatment etcetera. You can practice law still yes?”

“yes, but my work is fine. Yes, it’s long hours, some rude students here and there with their horrible parents, grading papers all night just for them to be thrown away…” Belle stopped and coughed, “it’s a lot yes.”

“well, I want you to come work for me at Diamond Co. you would be not only a business-woman but our lawyer just in case some god-awful thing happened. I just fired mine because well, he was incompetent. It would be an easy job with a wonderful workplace, and you get paid twice a month; not that money matters, we’re rich anyways. You will also have more time with your new baby since your hours would be a bit different from ours. What do you say?”

“it sounds really nice, but I can’t just quit. I have paperwork to go through and I have the baby to worry about at the moment. I would have to think about it, Willow, but it is a wonderful offer, thank you.”

“it’s not a problem darling, you’re a wonderful person and the wife to my loving daughter; it’s the least I can do.” 

Yevette, by that time, came back with two cups of tea and one cup of coffee. She handed the first tea to her wife and then the second one to her mother. She took a spot next to her wife and wrapped her arm around her waist; a cup of coffee in the other hand. 

“sorry it took a bit; I couldn’t find where we put the new tea bags.” Yevette explained, “it’s a newer one that we wanted to try.”

“it was no rush darling, thank you for the tea. It always helps me decompress after a day a work.” Belle took s sip from her cup. “Your mother was just telling me about a job opportunity at her company. It’s a wonderful idea, and I’m really considering it at the moment.”

“Yes, I told her about the lawyer situation at the moment. She would be a perfect candidate, no?” Willow spoke up, “I even told her that she would be able to have more time with the baby once they arrive. It would help her in the child’s young years.”

“That sounds wonderful, though whichever choice she makes, I will stand by her. but you know if she doesn’t want to work for the company, I will have to work from home more. I want to be a part of my child’s life.”

“And you will, I promise you that.” Willow reassured her, “I remember when you were a baby, you didn’t let me leave your side. I remember that I had to take you to work and all you did was cry and whine.”

“Mother, really? In front of Belle?”

“Are you serious Yevette? She’s your spouse, she should know what to expect when the new baby arrives.” 

Belle was stifling a laugh, “how bad was she as a baby?”

“Oh dear, where do I even start.” Willow smiled and began to tell a story about a very young Yevette.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Willow was only 28 when she had her first and only child Yevette. With a new job and a new baby, willow was on track to lose her mind. As a young babe, all Yevette would do is cry and crave her mother’s attention and even when her mother would grant her some spare time, she would cry again. The only way that Yevette would calm her sounds, is when willow would breastfeed her.

Yevette was making a fuss in the kitchen, cry and throwing everything she could get her hands on. Toys, food, her binky, you name it. Sitting in her highchair, Yevette was swinging her arms towards her mother; she wanted her attention.

Willow was on her phone texting a client. Her eyes darted back and forth from the screen to the baby, “oh, sweetheart it’s okay.” She took a bottle from the fridge and placed it into the microwave, “look, momma’s getting lunch ready for you. Please stop crying, please baby girl.” She placed her phone down and picked up Yevette.

She held her in her arms and tried to settle the newborn. Bouncing her lightly in her arms and shushing her softly as she brought her closer to her face. She kissed her freshly fallen tears and sighed as she could not settle her daughter.

Once the bottle was ready, she pulled it from the microwave and set Yevette back in her highchair. She tested her milk that was in the bottle and proved it to be just the right temperature. Picking Yevette back up, she walked with the infant and the bottle and took a seat on the couch. When she tired to feed her daughter, Yevette would move her head out of the way and swat at the bottle. Crying and whining louder, Yevette was just not having it today.

“oh, sweet girl, you need to eat you know,” Willow said over the crying, “it’s mommy’s milk still, just in a different container.”

Willow kept trying to feed Yevette the bottle, trying to get the small nipple in her mouth; but every attempt was fruitless. Willow then heard her phone go off; a call. A call that she was expecting about a business proposal that she couldn’t miss. She sighed again and placed the bottle on the counter and Yevette in her bouncer. She walked to answer it.

“yes, this is Ms. Diamante speaking. Oh, well yes, I do have some spare time.” 

Willow tried to speak over Yevette as she talked about business, but it came to the point where she couldn’t. Yevette’s cries were too loud and too much for the new mother to handle. After about ten minutes, Willow couldn’t take her child’s cries anymore.

“yes…yes, while I do love the offer, I am afraid that I have to go. I have someone to tend to at the moment. Do you think that we can…oh, yes, another time would be perfect, thank you, thank you very much; and I’m sorry about this”

Willow hung up the call and went back to Yevette that was still sobbing in her bouncer. Picking up the baby, she began to such shush her again; bouncing her lightly on her shoulder. She went back to the couch and took off her top, allowing access for Yevette to feed. She moved and positioned Yevette; aligning her to her nipple. Immediately, Yevette latched on, enjoying the natural warmth of her mother. Her whimpers became little to none as she fed happily. Warm milk spilled out the sides of the little one’s mouth; Yevette was finally at peace.

As Willow was sitting there with her child, she looked down at Yevette and smiled. 

“you know, I can’t just put everything on hold for you, no matter how cute you are.”

Yevette detached from her mother and looked at her; not knowing a single thing her mother was saying. 

“oh, don’t look at me like that,” Willow giggled, “you know how important my work is; but I think you are just a bit more important.”

“bawaa,”

“yes, I know I’ve been busy lately; but that will all change starting now, I promise.” Willow brought Yevette up to her face and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her face. Which in turn caused Yevette to giggle her heart out.

Just then Willow’s work phone went off. She looked passed Yevette and at the phone that vibrated on the table. Then she looked back at her daughter, and from that point, she knew what was more important.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“you see, Yevette was always wanting my attention. So good luck with the new babe on the way. If they’re anything like my daughter, you won’t see sleep for days dear.” Willow chuckled as she finished the rest of her warm tea. “being a mother can be rough work dear.”

“Oh dear, you sound like you were some baby, now weren’t you?” Belle teased her wife.

Through all this, Yevette sat in the corner of the couch, arms crossed, and annoyance plastered her face.

“thank you, mother, for that wonderful story, but don’t you have places to be right about now?” Yevette said through her teeth.

“oh, don’t give me that look. It was one story Yevette, it’s not the end of the world you know.” Willow straightened herself and smirked, “it’s not like Belle’s going to divorce you over how much you cried as a baby. If that were the case, none of us would be here”

“oh love, it’s cute to hear about you as a baby. So small and cute and tiny,” Belle scooched over and grabbed Yevette’s arm, “it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Yevette shoulders relaxed to the touch of belle, “fine, it’s whatever I guess”

Belle leaned a bit further and placed a kiss on her cheek, “good, now can you do me a big favor darling?”

“anything for you, my love.”

“can you please grab me a bite to eat? I was going to cook, but I feel so exhausted and I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet. I can give you my card, but I’ve been really carving some pizza at the moment.”

“of course, darling, whatever you want.” Yevette leaned down and gave a kiss on belle’s head. “don’t worry, dinner is on me.” 

“well this is my cue,” willow stood and placed her cup on the coffee table, “it was nice to see you darling,” Willow went to hug her daughter, “and it was nice to see you as well Belle dear.”

Yevette hugged her mother, “it was nice of you to come by,”

Willow gave the next hug to belle, “take care darling, trust me, you’ll need it.”

“I will and thank you again for the gifts. They are very much appreciated.” Belle broke the hug and sat back down. 

Yevette walked her mother to the door and said goodbye one last time. Once Willow drove off, Yevette went back to the kitchen to grab her purse and keys. 

“I’m going to grab the pizza, is there anything specific that you want? Certain place?”

“pepperoni and mushrooms with a little bit of spinach on it please.” Belle glanced at the clock, “here, I’ll just go with you”

“it’s okay belle, I got this. You relax and wait here; I’ll be back in a bit, promise.” Yevette headed to the door, “why don’t you put some pj’s on and relax on the couch. Besides, there is something for you in our bedroom that I think you should go check out.”

“oh babe, really? Well that’s rather nice of you.” Belle blew her wife a kiss, “I’ll see you when you get home. I love you”

“I love you too.”

Yevette took only 20 minutes to grab a pizza for her and her wife. Though throughout those 20 long minutes, Yevette couldn’t help and ponder. She thought about their child that was on the way, she thought of her mother, she thought of how she was as a baby. Will she be like her mother and neglect her baby? Will she know what to do when the baby arrives? Will she be drowned in work that she forgets about them? These were only some of the questions that ran through her head. She barely had any room to pay attention to her task.

While Yevette was experiencing a crisis, belle made it off the couch and to their bedroom where, on the bed, laid a box that was neatly wrapped with s small card on top. Belle walked over and first picked up the card. Gently as she could, she opened the envelope and pulled out its note. 

“here’s to a beautiful expecting mother and their baby! Hope this helps you thorough your pregnancy, and I hope you like the other gift as well! With lots of love and thought, your wife, Yevette.” 

Belle smiled and placed the card on the side and began unwrapping her gift. Once she got through the layers of wrapping, she opened the box to revel another smaller box and a blanket. However, this blanket was a weighted one with a special heating element embedded in it. Belle picked up the blanket and hugged it. It was warm and soft to the touch; she was madly in love with it. she couldn’t wait to try it tonight. She folded the blanket back up and proceeded to open the next gift. Unwrapping the ribbon, she opened the box to revel a pajama set. A small pink lace top with long black pants to match it. 

“how sweet, she wants to get laid,” belle said under her breath and laughed. 

“what do you think little one,” she looked down at her stomach, “you think we should try on our gifts?”

The baby didn’t answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes for now.”

Belle changed into her new pj’s and took a glance at her mirror. Turning to her side, she examined her body and sighed, 

“you’re going to destroy me, aren’t you little one? My dream body is going to be no more” She smiled and shook her head. 

Grabbing the blanket off of the bed, she headed back to the couch and waited for dinner to come through the door; oh, and the pizza.

Yevette made it back to the house at 9:30pm. She wasn’t terribly long, though the lonely drive felt like and eternity. Taking out her keys, she unlocked the door and stepped in. It was almost quiet; however, you could hear the noise from the TV in the living room. Yevette dropped her bag off on the kitchen counter and walked, pizza in hand, back to the couch. 

Upon her arrival, she found Belle asleep on the couch. Pillow spewed everywhere and her blanket only covered part of her stomach all the way down to her legs. Yevette smiled and placed the pizza on the coffee table; she sat on the floor next to couch.

“she wanted pizza and now she is sleeping, good job babe,” Yevette mumbled under her breath.

She turned towards Belle and noticed how looked in her sleep. She saw that she wore the pajamas she bought her; oh, how the colors popped on her skin. She then noticed the soft brown blanket that kept heat very well. She knew from the moment she saw it Belle wouldn’t leave it be. Though the one thing that she noticed a bit more out of everything else, was her stomach; bare and rounder than usual. Shifting on her knees, she crouched a bit lower so that she was eye level with the being that was growing in her wife. 

“hey, you” Yevette forced out; she didn’t know what to say, “you’re a baby, growing in my wife and that’s a good thing. I’m sorry I don’t know what to say, I just can’t believe that I’m going to be a mom. Like when you come out, boom, I’m a mom; I’m so excited for that.” Yevette’s voice went down to a lower whisper, “I guess what I’m trying to say, is that I’m happy to be your mother and I can’t wait for you to be here; your other mom can’t wait either. All she does is talk about you. I promise, you will be my first priority and I will not put anything else before you. Not work, not nothing. You and your mommy are my everything and I promise to be there through it all. I love you.” Yevette smiled and was about to kiss Belle’s stomach, until a hand caressed the back of her head; it played with her hair

“that was awfully nice of you dear, I’m sure they loved your voice; I certainly did. Though you were a bit awkward in the beginning.” Belle giggled as she kept a hand running through Yevette’s hair. Stretching and yawning as she finished her sentence.

“well, thank you? I mean, don’t know what to say, I just want to make sure they know now that I’m going to be here for them, I’m not going to be like my mother. I want to be there for them from the beginning,” Yevette bent forward and kissed belle’s stomach, “and I’ll be there for you, always.”

“oh, come here you big dork.” Belle opened her arms and Yevette hopped in with caution.

“you better eat that pizza, love. Are you even hungry anymore?”

“hungry yes, pizza not anymore at the moment. But I promise I’ll eat it.” Belle kissed the top of Yevette’s head. “thank you for running out and buying it, even though we’re being difficult”

Yevette sighed to herself but laughed none the less, “six more months of this, ugh how am I ever going to manage?” 

Belle only smiled at her comment and kept her hands on her bump and Yevette’s head, “such a fucking nerd, I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't be afraid to leave a little something down below. you can even message me on insta @0bsessed_with_diamonds if you have any comments or questions! love all of you and i thank you for your love and support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I'm glad you made it to the end! i hope it was steamy for you! don't worry, more sexy times are coming up. I hope you in the next chapter! until then,hope you guys stay tuned! Also thank you for your love and support. <3


End file.
